I Believe You
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Menceritakan Musical Kyuhyun dan bagaimana dewasa nya seorang Lee Sungmin menyikapisemua ini. Just for Joyer!/ Yaoi/ KyuMin/ meski udah telat tapi tetep di Publish... Happy Reading joyer!


_**I Believe You**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Yaoi**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Dilarang keras membash setiap karakter maupun jalan cerita di FF ini…**_

_**Ini hanya sebuah Fiksi, Jika tidak suka silahkan untuk tidak melirik apalagi membaca FF ini…**_

_**FF ini khusus untuk Joyer**_

_**Jika ada Wires dan Sone yang nyasar ke FF ini saya tidak akan bertanggung jawab terhadap emosi anda!**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Flame?**_

_**Bukan disini tempatnya!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**enjoy**_

.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya."

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah dengan jengkel. Sumpah, ingin rasanya namja tampan ini melempar petinggi SM dari lantai teratas. Drama Musical lagi? Bukankah ia sudah mengumumkan akan cuti dulu? Kenapa sekarang seenaknya SM menawarkan hal ini? Oke, ini mungkin hal biasa, tapi masalahnya lawan main Kyuhyun kali ini sangat tidak biasa.

Ia suka bermain Musical, tapi untuk yang sekarang bolehkah ia menolaknya? Semua urusan bisa runyam jika ia menerimanya.

"Aku akan memikirkan penawaran mu Sajangnim." Jawab Kyuhyun sopan.

"Setidaknya Aku mendengar kabar baik nantinya Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tentu tahu, ini bisa menaikkan namamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum setengah hati. Menaikkan namanya? Bukankah petinggi SM ingin menaikkan nama anak Emasnya itu melalui kesuksesan Super Junior? Oke, anggap ia membantu Hobaenya. Tapi kenapa harus dia yang diperankan dengan yeoja itu?

Diluar sana mungkin banyak yang mendukung mereka, tapi masih banyak lagi yang membenci kedekatan mereka. Satu hal lagi, Kyuhyun tidak sanggup jika harus melukai seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Akan ku usahakan Sajangnim."

"Seo Hyun-ssi sangat senang ketika mendengar bahwa ia akan berpasangan dengan mu. Tentu kau tau kan bagaimana Fans kalian sangat mendukung kedekatan kalian itu?"

Kedeatan? Kedekatan apanya? bahkan mereka sangat jarang bertegur sapa. Apa mereka tidak melihat bagaimana ia benci jika dipasangkan dengan orang lain selain Hyung tercintanya, Lee Sungmin?

"Apalagi dengan munculnya Foto-foto di Hawaii. Kau pasti tau kan beberapa penggemarmu sangat antusias. Mereka mengira kau dan Sungmin-ssi benar-benar nyata? Padahal hubungan kalian hanyalah sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng sekarang." Lanjut petinggi SM.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan rahangnya. Hyung dan Dongsaeng? Cih, hubungan mereka masih seperti 7 tahun yang lalu. Apa petinggi baru SM ini tidak mengetahuinya atau pura-pura tidak tau?

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan foto-foto itu." Awab Kyuhyun mulai kesal. Namun sebisa mungkin ia masih menormalkan nada suaranya.

Petinggi SM tertawa.

"Maksudmu kau senang jika kau dan Sungmin-ssi dikatakan tengah berbulan madu? Oh, Kyuhyun-ssi, mau ditaruh dimana muka ku jika Artis ku diketahui penyuka sesama jenis?"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya yang tersembunyi dibawah meja. Seringai tipis tersungging dibibirnya.

"Buktinya banyak yang menyukai KyuMin Couple sajangnim. Bahkan mereka membuat fandom resmi dengan nama Joyer. Aku rasa selagi kami tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan muka mu masih aman." Oke, ucapan Kyuhyun mulai kurang ajar. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Petinggi SM menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"Setelah semua kebodohan yang kalian buat di Hawaii dan SS5, aku tidak ingin nantinya mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun-ssi." Putusnya Final.

"Akan ku usahakan."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

BRAK!

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar. Menghiraukan protesan Heechul diluar sana. Sungguh kata-kata Petinggi SM tadi benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Kebodohan? Kebodohan apa? Mereka hanya saling berpegangan tangan, saling bertatapan, saling tersenyum, saling mengkhawatirkan selama dipanggung. Tidak ada aksi yang lebih berbahaya dari itu. Mereka tidak melakukan adegan ciuman kan? Lalu dimana letak kebodohan itu?

Semua perlakuan di Stage adalah murni karena ia begitu mencintai Sungmin. Setiap helaan nafas ia hanya ingin melindungi Sungmin. Apa itu salah? Ia hanya ingin Sungmin tetap tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. Tidak menerima penolakan? Memangnya orang itu siapa? Hey, dia juga berhak menentukan kehidupannya sendiri. Jangan mentang-mentang berkuasa lalu orang itu mengatur hidupnya. Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup diawal debut dulu ia tersiksa. Sekarang ia tidak mau tersiksa lagi.

Kyuhyun yakin musical kali ini adalah rencana busuk Petinggi SM yang baru itu. Orang itu memang sangat menentang keras hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Ketukan pelan membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu menatap sangsi pintu kamarnya. Siapa yang berani menganggunya ditengah kegundahan ini?

"Nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ini Hyung Kyu!"

Sedikit kelegaan tersirat dihati Kyuhyun. itu kekasihnya, Hyung tersayangnya, orang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya.

"Masuk!" Suara Kyuhyun berubah lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan yang pertama tadi. Oh tentu saja, mana berani ia berkata ketus pada kelinci manisnya.

Kepala cantik itu muncul dipintu. Mata Rubah itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Sungmin. Pemilik semua keindahan itu melangkah memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. setiap langkah yang ia buat, mungkin bagi orang lain itu hanyalah hal yang biasa, tapi bagi Kyuhyun setiap langkah Sungmin itu mampu menghipnotisnya.

"Gwaenchana? Chulli hyung bilang kau masuk Dorm dengan wajah kesal." Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. tangannya membelai pelan rambut halus kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia tidak berani menatap pandangan teduh kekasihnya.

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Aku hanya ada sedikit masalah tadi."

"Jeongmal? Apa kau tidak mau cerita?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Gwaenchana hyung." Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah cantik Sungmin. Membelai pipi putih mulus itu dengan penuh kasih.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin. Mencium bibir manis kekasihnya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Ya, ia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Meski ia tau cinta mereka terlarang. Tapi cinta itu tulus bukan?

"Mmhhh…" Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ada yang berbeda. Ciuman Kyuhyun terkesan terburu-buru dan terselip sedikit rasa takut. Sungmin tau Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin diatas kasur. Menatap dalam Foxy Eyes kekasih cantiknya. Ia mencintai Sungmin. Sangat mencintainya. Rasanya ia rela menukar kebahagiaannya asal Sungmin selalu bahagia.

"Kau yang terbaik bagi ku Min." Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin, mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah cantik itu. Mengecup sekilas bibir Shape M Sungmin yang sedikit membengkak.

"Kau juga yang terbaik bagi ku Kyu!" Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah! Apapun yang kau dengan diluar sana, kau harus selalu percaya padaku."

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi padamu eoh?" Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Gwaenchana." Ia membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma Vanila yang menguar dari sana. "Wangimu selalu bisa membuat ku tenang."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Ia meremas rambut Kyuhyun ketika kekasih tampannya itu sibuk mencumbui lehernya. Ya, ia yakin Kyuhyun sedang dalam masalah yang membuatnya bingung. Tapi ia tidak akan memaksa Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya jika kekasihnya itu belum siap untuk bercerita.

"Ngghhh…." Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi mengerjai tubuhnya. Selanjutnya ia hanya bisa mendesah lebih hebat ketika Kyuhyun membawanya kedalam kenikmatan.

Ia menyukai setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun. ia mencintai dan menyayangi namja tampan itu. Bahkan lebih dari pada ia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mematung. Tangannya bergetar ketika melihat berita yang baru saja muncul di Situs Resmi SM Entertaiment. Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior akan bermain Drama Musical dengan SeoHyun GG? Demi tuhan, ini keterlaluan. Bahkan ia belum mengkonfirmasinya. Kenapa sekarang seolah-olah ia sudah menyetujuinya?

"Brengsek!" maki Kyuhyun. namja tampan yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran gedung SM itu mengumpat kesal. Tadinya ia hanya berniat mengecek apa saja berita terbaru KyuMin hari ini melalui Tablet-nya. Yah, namja ini sangat suka jika ada Joyer yang heboh dengan kemesraan KyuMin. Tapi berita siang ini membuatnya cukup syok.

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan keras. Berjalan dengan wajah masam dan menghiraukan teguran beberapa orang Hobae.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun berbalik. Menatap garang Manager Hyung yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut cemas.

"Apa saja tugasmu sebagai Manager, Hyung?" geram Kyuhyun. "Bukankah aku belum menerima tawaran ini? Kenapa malah ada berita seolah-olah aku telah menerimanya?"

"Kita berbicara diruang latihan!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Manager tampan Super Junior itu berlalu menuju ruang latihan yang biasa dipakai member Super Junior.

Kyuhyun menegang. Disana sudah ada hyungdeulnya, dan tentu Sungmin juga ada disana. Mata rubah itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Duduklah!"

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia duduk dilantai bersama hyungdeulnya. Sesekali melirik Sungmin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tau petinggi SM kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan Kyu. tapi kita tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia punya kuasa atas segalanya." Ucap Manager Hyung.

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja kontraknya!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan media dan para fans yang sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun. ia tau Dongsaengnya itu sangat terpukul akan keputusan sepihak ini.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Jangan gegabah magnae!" bentak Heechul. "Kalau kau membatalkan semua ini, Sungmin akan ikut menjadi korban."

Kyuhyun mengerut. Ia menatap Sungmin yang memilih untuk menunduk.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Begini Kyu!" Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau tau kan betapa banyaknya KyuSeo Shipper diluar sana? Mereka berharap kedekatan kalian itu nyata. Nah masalahnya adalah, KyuMin Shipper juga banyak diluar sana. Aku yakin jika kau membatalkan semua ini maka semua akan berdampak pada Sungmin. Apa kau mau Sungmin hyung di bash seperti dulu lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengatup erat rahangnya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih memilih untuk menunduk.

"Aarrgghhh! Brengsek!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kalian tidak merasakan bagaimana perasaanku Hyung." Marah Kyuhyun. ia setuju dengan semua ucapan Siwon. Namun ketika melihat Sungmin yang hanya menunduk ia yakin semua ini menyakiti kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Jangan utamakan kemarahanmu Kyu!" Kali ini Donghae ikut bersuara.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. Sekali lagi ia melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih tertunduk. Entah apa yang ada didalam kepala cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin hyung!" putus Kyuhyun, menarik nafas lega ketika wajah cantik itu terangkat. "Ku tunggu kau di dorm hyung!" usai berkata, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar ruang latihan.

Ya, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah berbicara dengan Sungmin. Jika Sungmin menyuruh untuk membatalkan semua itu, maka ia akan melakukannya. Apapun, asal Sungmin bahagia.

Kyuhyun melangkah gusar menuju parkiran, tadinya ia ke gedung SM berniat untuk ikut latihan, tapi latihan terpaksa di tunda gara-gara masalah ini. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa Agensy-nya selalu berbuat seenaknya seperti ini.

"Oppa!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat. Disaat moodnya dalam keadaan buruk suara sok manja itu malah menghampirinya. Kyuhyun berbalik dengan wajah datar.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana." Sosok itu, Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang diimut-imutkan. Sudah pasti akan kalah telak dengan Aegyo Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam memandangi makhluk sok imut didepannya. Sepatah katapun tak berniat dibalasnya.

"Aku senang akhirnya Oppa mau menerima tawaran musical itu. Aku yakin musical kita akan laku keras. Kau taukan pendukung kita banyak diluar sana." Lanjut yeoja itu.

Rahang Kyuhyun kembali mengeras.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan belum menyetujui musical ini." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh. "Aku sendiri heran, kenapa berita itu sudah keluar."

Seohyun terdiam, menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, aku pusing dengan masalah ini." Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih setia dengan wajah bodohnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya kekasur. Saat ini ia tengah berada di kamar menunggu kedatangan Sungmin. Namun telah 30 menit berlalu kekasih cantiknya itu belum juga muncul. Apa Sungmin benar-benar marah padanya? Ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Sungminya.

Akhirnya penantian Kyuhyun berbuah manis. Sosok mungil itu muncul dibalik pintu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Mianhae kau lama menunggu Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil padat berisi itu dengan erat. Menghirup aroma Vanila yang menguar dari tubuh seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Mianhae hyung, aku telah melukaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Aku sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa lagi Kyu, sungguh." Ucap Sungmin jujur. "Awalnya aku memang syok, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ini semua adalah pekerjaan kita kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak sanggup jika harus melukai mu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau mendengar komentar buruk para KyuSeo Shipper di luar sana." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Aku tidak mau mereka menyakiti mu lagi hyung. Mungkin para Joyer akan mendukung hubungan kita, tapi bagaimana dengan Shipper lainnya?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ini sudah resiko kita Kyu. biarka saja mereka berbicara kereal—an mu diluar sana, yang jelas hatimu hanya untuk ku! aku mencintaimu dan aku mencintai Joyer yang selalu mendukung kita. Untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu menjalani semuanya. Ikuti saja permainan Petinggi SM, aku yakin setelah ini ada kebahagiaan untuk kita."

"Tapi musical itu ada adegan Kissing ya hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk.

Sungmin tercekat. Tentu saja ia tau ada adegan Kissing-nya, hal itu membuatnya sangat cemburu, bibir Kyuhyun miliknya. Tapi sekali lagi mereka harus professional.

"Hey, kau sudah sering melakukannya bukan di Musical mu dulu? Sekarang kau akan melakukannya dengan Dongsaengmu sendiri, kenapa kau mencemaskan itu?" Sungmin mengusap punggung kekar Kyuhyun. tentu saja ia tau apa yang dicemaskan Kyuhyun.

Sejujurnya Sungmin sangat cemburu ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun dan Seohyun akan bermain Musical, apalagi ia mendengar ada adegan Kissingnya. Ayolah, Sungmin sangat tidak suka dengan para Wires diluar sana. Namja mana yang tidak akan kesal jika kekasih tercintanya di sandingkan dengan orang lain. Sudah cukup rasanya ia menahan sakit akibat Couple kontrak Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Sekarang datang lagi berita musical ini. Sudah pasti para Wires akan membesar-besarkan semuanya, dan ia yakin namanya pun akan ikut muncul dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Meski dia Dongsaeng ku tapi aku tidak sudi berciuman dengannya, aku tau hyung kau sangat tidak suka dengannya."

"Kyuhyunie! Kau harus professional!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap lekat mata rubah sang kekasih tercinta.

"Jebal hyung! Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan satu kata, tolak Musical itu. Maka aku akan menolaknya!"

Sungmin tersenyum menenangkan. Ia menangkup pipi putih penuh bekas jerawat kekasih tampannya.

"Jangan kekanakan, ini hanya musical. Kenapa kau sepanik ini? Kau harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk Fans mu. Kau tidak boleh lari hanya karena permasalahan ini Kyuhyunie!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mu? Aku tidak tega melihat kau tersakiti hyung!"

"Tutup mata, tutup telinga. Biarkan mereka berkata apapun diluar sana. Yang penting aku percaya padamu! Aku percaya kalau kau mencintai ku. aku percaya kalau kau akan menjaga cinta kita."

Ucapan yang menenangkan diiringi dengan suara yang lemah lembut. Sosok Lee Sungmin selalu bisa menenangkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung! Terima kasih karena kau selalu mengerti akan diri ku. jangan pernah sedikit pun terlintas dipikiranmu untuk meninggalkan ku. jika kau pergi maka seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan memilih lebih baik mati dari pada hidup tanpa mu."

Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kyu, bagaimana mungkin aku akan meninggalkan oksigen ku?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia meraih tengkuk Sungmin. Membawa kekasih cantiknya itu kedalam ciuman panjang. Ciuman yang menyalurkan rasa cinta yang teramat sangat dalam. Biarlah mereka diluar sana berkata sesuatu yang tidak terjadi. Yang penting mereka akan selalu bersama dan saling percaya. Saling mencintai meski dunia memandang rendah pada mereka. Saling mengasihi meski cinta ini terlarang.

Berdua mereka akan melawan dunia. Berdua mereka akan merajut kisah cinta. Berdua mereka akan mengarungi samudra. Berdua mereka akan selalu menjaga sebuah kepercayaan. Berdua mereka akan terus mencintai meski Dunia tidak akan mengakui cinta yang tulus ini.

Selamanya Kyuhyun akan selalu mencintai Sungmin, dan selamanya Sungmin akan selalu mencintai Kyuhyun. cinta yang manis, meski orang-orang sering menyebut cinta mereka ini Cinta Terlarang. Tapi masa bodohlah dengan mereka diluar sana, yang penting Cinta mereka berdua tulus tanpa paksaan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

END for this Story, but AND for KyuMin

.

.

Haaahhhh FF apa ini -_-

meski ini udah basi namun saya tetap nekat untuk mempostingnya…

Sebenarnya ini mau saya posting beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi karena sibuk baru sekarang bisanya.

Semua yang ada dicerita ini hanya Fiktif belaka, ini hanya Fanfiction. Ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otak kotor saya….

.

.

Suka? Review please!


End file.
